Madrina magica ¿sustituta?
by ylc
Summary: Cosmo y Wanda se ven temporalmente indispuestos para cumplir su labor como padrinos magicos, por lo que Jurgen asigna a una madrina sustituta a Timmy... pero... digamos que las cosas no van de acuerdo al plan... Es mi primer fic, ojala les guste!
1. Introducción

Bueno, este es el primer fanfiction de los padrinos magicos ke escribo... asi como es el primero ke publico.

Los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

Capitulo 1

Anti Cosmo (AC para abreviar) exhalo un hondo suspiro, mientras contemplaba a su esposa dormir. Anti Wanda (AW de nuevo para abreviar) roncaba sonoramente, murmurando tonterías de vez en cuando.

El antipadrino observo a su atolondrada esposa, con una expresión embelesada. Cierto, AW podía ser tonta y meterse en muchos problemas, pero la adoraba tremendamente. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que algún día se lo fuera a decir…

AC se levanto, cansado de no poder conciliar el sueño. Un presentimiento lo mantenía despierto desde hacia unas pocas noches. No era un mal presentimiento, pero sabía que, de estar en lo correcto, su vida amenazaba con cambiar drásticamente. Y a AC no le gustaban los cambios inesperados.

Camino hacia su sala. La televisión estaba encendida y, sentada en su sillón, se hallaba una chica de largos cabellos verdes, de un tono muy parecido al de su contraparte, Cosmo.

-¿Qué haces, Cosme?

La aludida volteo a ver a su "anti-hermano" como ella solía llamarlo y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos también eran verdes como esmeraldas y parecían sonreír maliciosamente. Después de unos segundos, la joven volcó su atención a la televisión, una vez más.

AC suspiro y se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina. Cosme era en realidad la hermana mayor de Cosmo. Desde luego, la muchacha llevaba milenios en el antimundo, por lo que AC ya la consideraba su hermana.

Cosme era todo lo que su hermano no era, es decir, era un genio y era malvada. Pero adoraba a su hermano por sobretodas las cosas. Así que, cuando Jurgen la había enviado al antimundo, después de su quinto intento de conquistar mundo mágico, para ella había sido la cosa más natural el ir a buscar a la contraparte de Cosmo. Ella y AC se habían hecho buenos amigos, en parte porque ambos eran genios malvados y en parte porque AC siempre había deseado tener una hermana como ella. Por supuesto, AC había tenido a AntiCosme., pero como la opuesta de Cosme, siempre había sido malvada con él… pero esa ya es otra historia. El punto es que, ahora Cosme compartía casa con AC y AW.

-Siempre he creído que los bebes son lindos, siempre y cuando no me los den a cuidar muchas horas…-comento de pronto Cosme, cuando AC estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

La afirmación parecía tonta y fuera de contexto, pero a AC no le hizo ninguna gracia en ese momento.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡Oh, vamos, AC!, hasta mi hermano ya se hubiera dado cuenta!!!

AC contemplo con terror a Cosme, sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra. –Sabes algo?- pregunto finalmente.

-Por supuesto que no!!! O si lo se???- alego Cosme, sonriendo aun mas- pero deberías ir con el doctor Rip Studell.

AC se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a ir por un vaso con agua antes de volver a su habitación. No quería hablar más. Pero cuando salio de la cocina, Cosme volvió a hablar.

-Mareos, nauseas, antojos. ¿Cuál seria el diagnostico?- pregunto Cosme, al parecer al viento-Umm…Personalmente, preferiría una niña. Y le pondría un nombre bonito y elegante…

Cuando AC regreso a su habitación, se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, despertando a AW.

-¿Esta todo bien, querido?

AC sonrió levemente, y beso suavemente a su esposa en la frente.- No te preocupes, cariño. Pero mañana iremos a ver al doctor, para tratar la "enfermedad" que te aqueja.

-Me parece bien,-dijo AW, bostezando- podrías traerme un trozo de pastel de cajeta y nuez? Se me ha antojado algo dulce.

AC suspiro. Si, probablemente, su presentimiento era correcto.

* * *

Cosmo se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su esposa, sonriendo. Había pensado despertar a Wanda callándole encima o gritándole al oído. Pero había desistido en el último momento, al contemplar la tranquilidad con la que el hada descansaba. Lentamente se recostó a su lado, abrazándola.

Wanda se quejo entre sueños, lo que hizo que Cosmo la mirara con preocupación. Desde hacia unos días, Wanda actuaba muy extraña. No sabía a que se debía, pero algo le decía que no era algo malo… aun así, sospechaba que lo mejor sería llevarla con el doctor Rip Studell.

-¡Cosmo, Wanda!

La voz de Timmy hizo que Cosmo volviera de golpe a la realidad. Sin duda, su ahijado los necesitaba, por lo que se apresuro a salir de la pecera.

-¿Qué pasa Timmy?

-¿Dónde esta Wanda?

-Umm… bueno… ella no se siente muy bien últimamente…

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Nada grave- o al menos, eso era lo que Cosmo esperaba…

-De acuerdo… solo quería avisarles que Crocker ha conseguido un nuevo aparato para rastrear seres mágicos… lo que me hace pensar que no es seguro que salgan de aquí. Quizás lo mejor sea que permanezcan un tiempo escondidos en mundo mágico…

-¡Pero Timmy¡Es nuestro deber cuidarte y estar cerca de ti!

-Lo se. Pero si Crocker los descubre, jamás me lo perdonare- murmuro Timmy, cabizbajo- por favor, solo váyanse unos días.

Cosmo guardo silencio unos minutos. Bueno, ahora que Timmy les había dado permiso de irse de su lado, podrían ir al hospital mágico, para que atendieran a Wanda y si era necesario, podrían quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que quisieran. No sabía donde iba a quedarse, puesto que su madre y el padre de Wanda no iban estar muy contentos de recibirlos a ambos… sin embargo, era hora de irse.

-¡¡¡Oh, Timmy!!!- grito la señora Turner, haciendo que su hijo se despidiera brevemente de sus padrino mágico y bajara corriendo las escaleras.

Cosmo regreso a la pecera, y se encontró con que Wanda estaba ya despierta, en la cocina, preparándose un sándwich de mermelada, cajeta y chantilly. Ciertamente, eso era muy dietetico…

-Eh, querida…

-¡Buenos días, pudín!- saludo Wanda, mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué era lo que Timmy necesitaba?

-Nada… solo, quiere que nos tomemos unas vacaciones… para que te recuperes y eso…

-¡Oh!- Wanda sonrió- bueno, si eso es lo que quiere… umm… yo…

Wanda acababa de ponerse de pie, pero inmediatamente se volvió a sentar, sujetando su cabeza y tratando de no desmayarse.

-¡¡¡Wanda!!!- grito Cosmo, apareciendo inmediatamente a su lado, para sostenerla entre sus brazos- ¡tranquila!¡nos vamos inmediatamente a mundo mágico!

La joven hada ni siquiera protesto y con un poof, ella y su esposo aparecieron en mundo mágico.


	2. Noticia buena,mala,peor,etc

Capitulo 2

Cosme observaba mientras su "anti-cuñada" y su "anti-hermano" terminaban de prepararse para ir al hospital. Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, eso significaba que su hermano y Wanda se encontrarían también camino al consultorio del doctor Rip Studell.

-¿Llevan todo?- pregunto, con una sonrisa- no olviden que los tramites para salir del anti mundo son muy estrictos…

AC asintió con la cabeza y, tomando a su mujer de la mano, desapareció. AW parecía no tener ni la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba, pero como siempre, se dejaba guiar mansamente por el antipadrino que adoraba.

Cosme se dirigió a la habitación que AC le había asignado. Si el doctor Studell confirmaba el diagnostico que ella y AC sospechaban, eso implicaría que AC y AW se marcharían, una temporada, a mundo mágico. Y ciertamente, ella no deseaba quedarse atrás. Así que, tramitaría sus papeles para reducir su sentencia por "buen comportamiento". Además, nada en el mundo haría que se perdiera el nacimiento de su primer sobrino.

* * *

Juanisimo Magnifico paseaba tranquilamente por un parque cercano al hospital. Aquella semana, Remmy le había pedido que se marchara, pues, al parecer, el extraño maestro Crocker estaba muy cerca de descubrirlo.

Como siempre hacia en sus ratos libres, Juanisimo vagaba sonriéndole a las damas, las cuales caían rendidas a sus pies. Sin embargo, solo lo hacia para reparar un poco su orgullo, pues cada vez que se encontraba solo, no dejaba de pensar en su adorada Wanda, a la cual había perdido frente al idiota de Cosmo.

En eso estaba, cuando de pronto 2 hadas aparecieron frente a él. De inmediato reconoció a Wanda y a su odiado rival. Pero algo parecía estar mal, pues Wanda se sostenía con muchos esfuerzos de Cosmo y estaba muy pálida.

-¡Wanda, mi amor!- grito Juanisimo, acercándose a ella- ¿Qué le has hecho?- le reclamo a Cosmo.

-¡¡¡Nada!!!- grito el aludido, francamente nervioso- ¡¡¡ayúdame a llevarla al hospital!!!

Sin decir una sola palabra mas, Juanisimo levanto a Wanda entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el hospital, donde una amable enfermera los recibió y los hizo esperar en el consultorio del doctor Rip Studell.

* * *

AC y AW estaban aun en el antimundo, haciendo varios tramites que les permitiera pasar a mundo mágico, para ir a ver el doctor. El trámite era muy estricto y largo, pues los padrinos no querían que los antipadrinos anduvieran vagando por ahí.

-Demonios…-murmuro AC, impaciente- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

AW no contesto, estaba entretenida comiendo un delicioso sándwich de jamón, queso y chile. Masticaba ruidosamente, pero AC había decidido ignorar este detalle y continuaba observando al hada que los atendía desde el otro lado de la vitrina, que parecía decidida a ignorarlos un rato más.

-¿Podría apresurarse?- pregunto AC, tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible- mi mujer necesita ir al doctor y yo…

-¡En un segundo!- exclamo la hada, sin siquiera mirarlo.

AC se mordió la lengua, para evitar decir algo. En un momento así, un comentario demasiado "agresivo" podría arruinarlo todo.

-¿Querido…?

-Dime AW- contesto él, ligeramente molesto, sin voltearla a ver.

-Creo que…

Pasaron varios segundos y AW no completaba su oración, lo que hizo que AC volteara a verla, con curiosidad. Su esposa lo miraba de una manera suplicante y parecía tener dificultades para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?¿te sientes mal?- pregunto AC, angustiado.

Pero su mujer no contesto, pues se desmayo en los brazos de su marido.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo AC, lo que hizo que la hada de mundo mágico voltear a verlo angustiada. Al ver que AW se había desmayada, comenzó a pensar que la antimadrina de verdad necesitaba ir al hospital y sin decir nada mas, abrió la puerta que separaba los mundos, permitiendo que AC saliera a toda velocidad.

* * *

Unos segundos después, Cosmo se encontraba paseando nerviosamente por la sala de espera del hospital. El doctor Studell los había recibido y en esos momentos estaba revisando a Wanda. Juanisimo había insistido en quedarse y se encontraba sentado en un sillón, alternando entre llorar desconsoladamente por su dulce Wanda y mirarse en el espejo para admirar sus músculos (y causar la sonrisa y sonrojo de las enfermeras)

* * *

AC entro en el hospital rápidamente, las enfermeras se sorprendieron al ver a un antipadrino, pero al ver a AW desmayada, no hicieron preguntas y la llevaron a uno de los cuartos, prometiéndole a AC que el doctor Rip Studell revisaría a su esposa en unos segundos más.

* * *

-Puede pasar.

Una linda enfermera, de cabellos largos y rubios condujo a Cosmo hasta donde se encontraba su esposa. En el cuarto, solo estaba Wanda, recostada en la cama y a su lado, el doctor, que sonreía.

Juanisismo se había quedado afuera y Cosmo estaba muy agradecido por ello, ya que no quería lidiar con el exnovio de su mujer mientras el doctor le hablaba en términos médicos extraños.

-¿Qué pasa, doctor?¿se pondrá mejor?

-Tengo una noticia buena, una mala, una peor y una verdaderamente horrible- dijo el dr. Studell, con sus clásicos movimientos al decir estas palabras.

-La buena noticia- prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Wanda- es que esta embarazada.

Un grito de asombro y dicha inundo la habitación. Wanda no podía creerlo. ¡Finalmente¡Después de casi 10000 años de matrimonio, ella y Cosmo iban a tener un bebé¡Que día más feliz!

-La mala noticia, es que Cosmo es el padre- siguió el doctor, con una sonrisa juguetona, ignorando la mirada asesina de Wanda- la peor noticia es que alguien tiene que salir a decírselo a Juanisimo.

-¡YO!- grito Cosmo, emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa. Tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y, además, no todos los días se presentaba la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara a Juanisimo que, él, Cosmo, era el que se había quedado con Wanda.

-Y lo verdaderamente horrible es que es mi responsabilidad como medico, decírselo yo- continuo Rip Studell, ignorando a Cosmo- como si no fuera suficiente con ver llorar a tantos hombres al cobrarles mis honorarios- murmuro, en voz muy baja, mientras salía.

* * *

La misma enfermera que había guiado a Cosmo, ahora llevaba a AC al cuarto de AW. El doctor ya la había revisado y quería hablar con él.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto AC, una vez en el cuarto.

-Tengo una noticia buena, una mala, una peor y una verdaderamente horrible- repitió el doctor Studell.

-La buena noticia, - dijo, dirigiéndose a AC- es que va a tener un bebé- AC solo abrió la boca, horrorizado, el doctor continuo- la mala noticia es que AW es la madre- AC miro al doctor con odio, pero éste ni se inmuto- la peor noticia es que uno no se explica como paso esto si hasta hace unos días estaban tratando de apoderarse de mundo mágico… y lo verdaderamente horrible es que hoy esta lloviendo y debo cancelar mi juego de golf…

AC tardo varios segundos en procesar la información recibida. Así que, su suposición había sido correcta. Pero no iba a resignarse.

-¿Es esta su loca idea de una broma?- pregunto, molesto- ¡demando una segunda opinión!

Rip Studell sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, lo que el antipadrino dijera, lo tenía sin cuidado.

-No te preocupes, querido- alego AW, de pronto- no voy a perder mi exquisita figura por un bebé.

AC sonrió ante la estupidez de su mujer y se apresuro a flotar a su lado. Mientras tanto, el doctor se apresuro a salir del cuarto.

Rip Studell saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Juanisimo, mientras éste lloraba desconsoladamente. Acaba de informarle que su querida Wanda estaba embarazada.

Finalmente, el doctor Studell consiguió que una enfermera se dedicara a consolar a Juanisimo, mientras el preparaba un reporte de lo sucedido. Después, se dirigió a su oficina, dispuesto a esperar la llegada de…

-¡Patético doctor-hada!- grito Jurgen Von Strangulo mientras aparecía en la oficina- ¿Qué es lo que les sucede a esos patéticos padrinos de Timmy Turner?

-Nada en realidad- comento el doctor Studell, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla giratoria, sin perder de vista a Jurgen- solo que Wanda y AW están embarazadas… y usted sabe lo que eso significa.

Jurgen palideció. Claro que lo sabía. Cuando un hada estaba embarazada, su contraparte también lo estaba y ambas debían permanecer en el mundo humano, hasta que los pequeños hubieran nacido.

Normalmente, eso no le preocupaba. Pero estaban hablando de AC. El malvado antipadrino debía permanecer al lado de su esposa, y seguramente intentaría escapar en cuanto su bebé hubiera nacido. Nada bueno podría salir de todo aquel embrollo…

-Bien, arreglare todo- dijo Jurgen- los antipadrinos se quedaran en casa de Turner… pero debo buscarle un reemplazo temporal de padrinos al chiquillo…

Y, con un poof, desapareció.


	3. Un reemplazo

Capitulo 3

El hada de los dientes contemplaba a Jurgen mientras éste revolvía papeles, tratando de encontrar un suplente para los padrinos mágicos de Timmy.

-Creo que es adorable que Cosmo y Wanda vayan a tener un bebé- comento ella, sonriendo- ¡han deseado eso desde hace tanto…! Creo que deberías estar más feliz por ellos, Jurgencito…

-Si, si, lo que sea- alego Jurgen, ignorando a su esposa- solo es mas trabajo para mi…

El hada de los dientes sacudió la cabeza, pero decidió no decir nada. Tampoco se ofrecería a ayudar a su esposo, pues sabía que éste rechazaría su ayuda.

El teléfono sonó y el hada de los dientes se apresuro a contestar, para no provocar el enojo de su marido.

-¿Diga? Residencia de los Von Strangulo.

-¡¡¡Hola, dientecita!!!- la saludo una alegre voz, al otro extremo del teléfono, que el hada de los dientes reconoció en seguida- ¿así que ya eres la señora de Von Strangulo¡Vaya, cuanto han cambiado las cosas para allá!

-Jurgen no esta,-contesto ella, secamente- ¿quieres…?

-¡Oh, vamos, dientecita!- alego Cosme, riendo- tú sabes que eso no es verdad. Jurgen ya ha llegado del hospital, con dulces noticias¿no?

-No veo que relación tienen esas noticias contigo- contesto el hada de los dientes, algo cortante.

-¡Pues resulta que se trata de mi hermano, genio!- grito Cosme- así que¿por qué no me pasas a Jurgen? Tengo una proposición que hacerle.

-¿Mi angelito de blanco esmalte…?- Jurgen ya se encontraba atrás de su esposa y le sonreía. No sabía con quien hablaba su mujer, pero sabía que la llamada era para él.

El hada de los dientes exhalo un suspiro y le paso el teléfono. Jurgen la beso rápidamente y luego volcó su atención a la llamada.

-¿Diga?¿quien es la patética hada que se atreve a molestarme?

-¿Qué tal Jurgencito?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¡Había esperado que nunca más tuviera que volver a oír esa voz!

-No actúes como si te hubieran comido la lengua, Jurguie- continúo Cosme, al parecer, muy divertida- solo quiero hacerte una proposición, relativa a la situación de mi hermano.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Jurgen, tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa y manteniendo la vista fija en su esposa, para no divagar demasiado.

-Bueno, tú necesitas alguien que remplace a mi hermano y a mi cuñada por unos pocos meses. Yo, quiero salir del antimundo por una temporada, para ver nacer a mi sobrino, así que, yo, Cosme, me ofrezco a ser madrina mágica de Timmy Turner.

-Imposible- dijo Jurgen, con voz firme, había decidido que ni la dulce voz de su exnovia lograría persuadirlo de sacar a alguien del antimundo.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas, querido?- pregunto Cosme, adquiriendo un tono amenazante- por si no lo recuerdas, yo era la mejor abogada de mundo mágico, antes de ser enviada al antimundo. ¿Crees que no conozco las leyes lo suficiente como para saber que tengo derecho a salir antes de esta prisión, gracias a buen comportamiento? Además, remplazar a hadas enfermas, se considera un servicio a la comunidad ; por lo que mi solicitud es completamente lógica y perfectamente legitima. Vamos Jurgen¿por los buenos tiempos…?

La ultima frase hizo que el corazón de hielo de Jurgen se derritiera. No podía creer el poder que Cosme tenía sobre todo aquel que la oía hablar y también, había esperado que, después de tantos años, ya la hubiera superado. Pero, al parecer no era así.

-De acuerdo, Cosme- concedió- podrás remplazar a Cosmo y Wanda como madrina de Turner.

Dicho esto, Cosme colgó inmediatamente el teléfono y Jurgen hizo lo mismo, solo que mas lento y completamente abatido.


	4. ¿Madrina sustituta?

Capitulo 4

Timmy entro en su habitación, molesto. Crocker le había dado otra F. Además, en toda una semana, no había visto a sus padrinos. Enojado, pateo una pelota verde que encontró camino a su cama.

La pelota reboto contra la pared, para después "romperse" con un sonoro poof. Timmy lo observaba todo con curiosidad… le parecía conocido y, al mismo tiempo… era extraño.

-¡¡¡¡Hola Timmy!!! ¡¡¡Yo soy Cosme y soy… tu madrina mágica substituta!!!- grito la hada, con exagerada alegría.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó Timmy, pero Cosme le cubrió la boca de inmediato.

-Veras querido, resulta que, durante unos pocos meses yo voy a ser tu madrina mágica.

-¿Por qué?¿que les paso a Cosmo y Wanda?- pregunto el niño, honestamente preocupado.

-¡¡¡Hola Timmy!!!- Cosmo apareció detrás del pequeño, haciéndolo brincar del susto- ¡ya estamos de nuevo en casa!

-¡¡¡Cosmo!!! ¡Que bueno verte!, ¿podrías explicarme que hace ella aquí?- pregunto, señalando a Cosme, que flotaba alrededor del cuarto, ignorándolos y husmeando en las cosas de Timmy.

-Oh, ella es mi hermana- se apresuro a responder Cosmo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ella se encargara de cuidarte mientras Wanda y yo estamos… indispuestos.

-¿Pero por que…?- comenzó el niño, pero no llego a terminar, porque en ese momento se escucho un "poof" y dos "antipoofs"

-¿Qué tal Timothy?- pregunto AC, con su impecable acento inglés.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- grito Timmy. No podía creer que los antipadrinos estuvieran ahí, como si no hubiera nada extraño en ello.

-Pues veras, querido- comenzó Wanda- AW y AC van a pasar una temporada en la casa porque… umm… bueno… veras… yo… AW y yo…

-Están embarazadas- concluyo Cosme, situándose detrás de su nuevo ahijado- y según las leyes mágicos, articulo 124547268, sección 23479165, renglón 1247 "toda hada embarazada ha de permanecer en el mundo humano a lo largo del embarazo. También, su contra parte deberá permanecer con ella. Su pareja, así como la de su contraparte no podrá separase de ella por periodos mayores a 5 minutos" y, en el articulo 125790346, sección 36893, párrafo 24798, renglón 12, "si una pareja de padrinos mágicos se viera temporalmente indispuesta para cumplir sus obligaciones, el Estado asignara al ahijado (a) un sustituto, que, de preferencia, será un familiar de los afectados"

Cosme concluyo, sonriendo con orgullo, mientras todos la observaban sorprendidos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie que conocieran, sería capaz de recordar todos los artículos, secciones, párrafos y renglones de la ley mágica. Y Cosme acaba de recitarlos como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo.

-Ehhhh… ¿felicidades?- finalmente dijo Timmy, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Gracias,- contestaron al mismo tiempo los padrinos y antipadrinos.

Por primera vez, Timmy noto que Cosmo y AC abrazaban a sus respectivas esposas con suma alegría y a veces, les acariciaban el vientre con suma ternura. Sin duda, ambos estaban muy felices.

-Bien, hora de ir a la pecera, jovencitos- ordeno Cosme- todos deberían ir a descansar.

-Pero Timmy…- comenzó Wanda.

-El niño ya no es jurisdicción tuya, cuñadita- alego Cosme, adquiriendo un tono amenazante, pero al mismo tiempo, conciliador (por extraño que eso suene)- el niño es mi responsabilidad ahora. No te preocupes, ustedes vayan a descansar, yo me encargare de cuidar al pequeño Timothy.

Cosmo, Wanda, AC y AW se convirtieron en peces y se metieron al castillo, mientras tanto, Timmy observaba, un tanto asustado, a su nueva madrina. Algo le decía que no quería tener problemas con la joven hada.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Cosme, procediendo a exagerar una vez mas la alegría- ¡Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor, Timothy!, ¡háblame de ti!

-Bueno… primero que nada, no me gusta que me digan Timothy, soy Timmy nada mas…

-Escucha- dijo la madrina, adquiriendo una vez mas su tono amenazador y sombrío- yo voy a llamarte como me acomode, pequeño. Y créeme, te conviene no empezar a contradecirme…-sonrió malévolamente, al ver que Timmy se estremecía- así que… ¡Timmy, sígueme hablando de ti!- dijo, con su tono alegre de nuevo.

Estos meses iban a ser muy largos, pensó Timmy. Demasiados, demasiados largos…


	5. ¿Un mal deseo?

Capitulo 5

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh, Timothy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Timmy aun no decidia que era mas molesto: cuando su nueva madrina decidia ignorarlo… o cuando llegaba a la escuela de sorpresa, gritando como loca.

Desde luego, Cosme no era tonta, por lo que no aparecia en forma de hada en la escuela, sino que lo hacia en forma humana. Nadie parecia notar lo extravagante de su cabellera verde o la forma en la que a veces parecia elevarse un poco del suelo.

-¿Tu prima de nuevo, Turner?- pregunto Crocker, mientras escribia otra F en un examen.

Timmy asintio con la cabeza. La primera vez que Cosme habia aparecido sorpresivamente en la escuela, él habia estado cumpliendo un castigo. Cosme se habia presentado como su prima y le habia explicado a Crocker que necesitaba que Timmy se fuera a la casa en ese preciso segundo. Y, siendo ella tan linda y simpatica, Crocker habia olvidado por un segundo que odiaba a Timmy y le habia permitido irse.

Ese dia, Timmy habia estado muy agradecido con Cosme, pero a la hada se le habia hecho costumbre irlo a buscar a la escuela… y eso no podia ser bueno…

-¡¡¡Timmy!!!- grito Cosme, abriendo la puerta del salon y con una enorme sonrisa- umm… ¿a que hora terminan tus clases?

-En 5 minutos- Crocker era el que habia respondido. Timmy estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de esconderse. Lo apenaba tremendamente que Cosme fuera a buscarlo… ¡y aun mas para esas tonterias!

-¡¡¡OK!!!- contesto Cosme, con exagerado entusiasmo- ¡¡¡te veo en 5 minutos!!!- y dicho esto, cerro la puerta del salon.

-¡No puedo creer que sigas haciendolo!- estallo Timmy, mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa- ¡te he pedido mil veces que no vayas a buscarme asi a la escuela!

-Lo siento, Timmy- alego Cosme, encogiendose de hombros- pero queria advertirte que tus padres han decidido salir… y Vicky esta esperandote en casa desde hace 20 minutos…

Timmy suspiro. Las "visitas" de Vicky eran tan frecuentes, que ya no lo asustaban. Ademas, Cosme tenía un par de ideas para evitar que la niñera lo molestara tanto…

-

* * *

-¡Esto apesta!

Timmy entro a su habitación y azoto la puerta, mientras su madrina salia de la pecera para ver que le sucedia.

-¿Qué pasa Timothy?

-¡¿Qué pasa?!¡Vicky es lo que pasa! Es malvada y es cruel y…

Cosme se sento en el suelo, mientras escuchaba a su ahijado hablar de su malvada niñera y de lo desdichada que era su vida gracias a ella. A menudo, Cosme se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el antimundo, en lugar de lidiar con aquel chiquillo…

-¡Desearia que Vicky fuera buena conmigo!

Esas eran las palabras magicas. Desde que habia llegado al mundo humano habia estado muy aburrida. Y, cuando conocio a Vicky se le ocurrio una loca idea… solo necesitaba que Timmy lo desease… o mas bien, deseara algo que le diera un pretexto para actuar asi…

-¡Concedido, querido Timmy!

El tono de Cosme no le había agradado para nada al niño. Era ese tono sombrio y amenazador que a veces adoptaba. Quizas, no habia sido una buena idea ese deseo…

Hola!!! este capitulo es muy, muy corto... keria alargarlo un poco mas, pero no podia lograrlo sin ke perdiera el suspenso... jaja. Umm... bueno, kizas deba hacer una pekeña advertencia antes de seguirlo, ke no habia podido hacer en el "summary". Bien, se supone ke esta es una historia "romantica", con las siguientes parejas: C x W, AC x AW y... jeje... T x V. Bien, realmente no soy muy fan de esta pareja... pero me parecio divertido hacer un fic al respecto. Eventualmente, sin embargo, una vez ke halla terminado con el breve "romance" de Timmy con Vicky, probablemente (aunke aun no lo se con certeza)... esto se convierta en una historia T x T... pero, aun no lo se... jaja

Gracias por los "reviews"!!!


	6. Admiradora secreta

Capitulo 6.

El día siguiente de su deseo, había sido un día como cualquier otro. O por lo menos, lo había sido hasta antes de bajar a desayunar.

-¡Hola mamá¿qué hay de…?

Timmy se quedo sin palabras, pues al llegar a su cocina, la había encontrado tapizada de chocolates. Pero no eran chocolates cualquiera… eran chocolates en forma de… ¿corazón?

Si, al parecer, eran corazones, pero estaban deformes, incompletos o con apariencia de haber sido masticados "ligeramente"

-¿Mamá¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto, pasando sobre los chocolates y sentándose a desayunar.

-¡No lo se, Timmy!- exclamo su mamá-¡venían con esta nota!

Timmy tomo la nota, que también estaba cortada en forma de un corazón deforme y decía así:

Querido Timmy:

TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchísimo!!!!!!!!!!

T x V

4ever!!!

Timmy observo la nota, aterrado. Parecía la clase de cosa que Tootie haría. No obstante… había algo que le decía que no era ella… quizás fueran las iniciales al final de la "carta"…

Cosme, por otro lado, observaba todo desde su cómoda posición como azucarero, sobre la mesa. A ella, todo le parecía muy divertido; todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

-Bien… mejor me voy- dijo Timmy- el autobús no debe tardar.

-¡Que tengas un buen día, cariño!- comento su madre, mientras comenzaba a levantar los chocolates y trataba de apilarlos sobre la mesa.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Timmy?

Chester y AJ estaban seriamente preocupados por el comportamiento de su amigo. Durante todo el día, Timmy parecía mas distraído que de costumbre, se asustaba por cualquier cosa y tenía ese tic en el ojo que era tan característico de él cuando algo lo freakeaba.

Timmy no contesto, sino que siguió caminando, como si ellos no estuvieran ahí. Sus amigos decidieron no seguir preguntando y se despidieron de él, para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

-¡Hola Timmy!- lo saludo Cosme, apareciendo de la nada- ¿Qué tal tu día?

El niño paso al lado de ella, ignorándola completamente. Cosme sonrió. así que el pequeño Timmy seguía freakeado por lo de la mañana… ¡vaya, que poco aguantaba!

-Hey, Timothy- comento Cosme, en un tono sumamente casual- Tootie esta aquí.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Si, eso si duda había captado su atención. Cosme sonrió complacida. Aun conservaba su toque.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Timmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Tootie, abalanzándose sobre él- ¡¡¡que alegría que hallas llegado ya a casa!!!

-Eh… yo…- comenzó Timmy, mientras el tic de su ojo se hacia mas notorio.

-Tootie esta aquí porque sus padres han decidido salir… y, como Vicky estaría aquí, cuidándote toda la tarde, decidió traer a su hermanita…- dijo Cosme, conciente de cual era la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de su ahijado.

-¡¡¡Oh, Timmy!!!¡¡¡estaremos juntos ahora y por siempre!!!

Cosme sonrió. La chiquilla le agradaba. Sin duda, sería una buena esposa para Timmy (y Cosme tenía muy buen ojo para esas cosas… después de todo, ella era la que había decidido que Wanda sería esposa de su hermano… aunque lógicamente, ese par de tortolos jamás sospecho sus diabólicos planes para unirlos…) Era una lastima que ya tuviera otros planes para Timothy… quizás mas adelante…

-¡¡¡Gusano!!!

-¡¡¡Oh, no!!!¡¡¡Vicky!!!- gritaron Timmy y Tootie al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo Cosme, sonriendo- debo irme a… ¿la escuela?, si, eso. ¡Hasta luego, primito!¡Hasta pronto Tootie!- y dicho esto, salio corriendo de la casa.

Timmy y Tootie voltearon a ver a Vicky. En el umbral, la chica era aun más escalofriante. Ambos pasaron saliva.

-Ve arriba, Tootie- dijo Vicky, con un tono misteriosamente suave- déjame a solas con Timmy.

Tootie obedeció y subió corriendo, dejando a Timmy a la completa merced de Vicky.

-así que… ¿Cómo has estado, gusano?- pregunto Vicky, acercándose a él.

-¡¡¡No me mates!!!- grito Timmy, de pronto, tratándose de esconder debajo del sofá.

-No voy a matarte, gusano. Tengo mejores planes- prosiguió Vicky, sujetándolo por la camisa, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

Y entonces, Vicky hizo lo que nadie hubiera creído posible. La chica beso al niño.

Timmy se quedo congelado, horrorizado y traumado de por vida. Segundos después, Timmy se desmayo.

* * *

Hola!!! este capitulo tmb es muy corto... pero bueno. La carta ke timmy recibe deberia estar dentro de un corazón medio deforme... pero en fin... jaja  



	7. Respuestas

Capitulo 7

Cuando los señores Turner llegaron a su hogar, estuvieron muy sorprendidos de encontrar a su hijo sentado frente al televisor, con una mirada que indicaba que había quedado traumatizado de por vida.

La casa era un desastre total. Había muchas cosas regadas y rotas por toda la sala. Y en la cocina, podía escucharse una discusión, entre 2 mujeres.

-¡¡¡Es mío!!!- grito Tootie- ¡¡¡aléjate de él!!!

-¡¡¡No te metas en esto!!!- grito Vicky, en un tono sumamente amenazador.

-¡¡¡Es mío!!!

-¡¡¡No!!!¡¡¡mío!!!

Los señores Turner observaban desde la puerta a las 2 hermanas discutir. No sabían sobre que, pero siendo tan… "distraídos" como eran, decidieron ignorar el hecho y subir a su cuarto.

Cosme, por otra parte, disfrazada como un reloj en la pared, observaba todo muy atentamente. Bien…todo funcionaba muy bien… Así que, con un suave poof desapareció, para volver a la habitación de Timmy.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y Timmy seguía sentado en su cama, incapaz de dormir, convencido de que, en cuanto cerrara los ojos, horribles pesadillas lo atormentarían.

Cosme comenzaba a preocuparse. Aunque estaba en la naturaleza de la madrina el ser malvada con todos, no podía evitar sentir algo de "compasión" por la inocente criatura (además de que su cuñada la mataría cuando se enterara…)

-Timothy¿estas bien?

El niño sacudió la cabeza, al parecer, incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes.

-¡Oh, vamos!- grito Cosme, desesperada- no creo que sea para tanto… es decir… un simple beso…

-¡¡¡¿Un simple beso?!!!- exclamo Timmy, exasperado- ¡Fue Vicky, por si no lo notaste!

-¡Oh, como si por eso se fuera acabar el mundo!- comento la madrina, cruzándose de brazos- además, pudo ser peor.

-¡¿Ah si¡¿Como?!

-Bueno, para empezar, te dio un beso en la mejilla…

-¡Muy cerca de los labios, querrás decir!- estallo Timmy, mirando indignado a su madrina sustituta.

-Eso no cuenta- alego Cosme, sonriendo ligeramente- aparte, creo que ustedes dos harían una maravillosa pareja.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Has perdido la razón?!!!!!!!!!

-No, en realidad, pienso que quizás, en unos años… claro que ahora parece una locura, pero algún día, 6 años no harán una gran diferencia…

Timmy decidió no contestar. Estaba demasiado molesto y comenzaba a darle sueño.

-Además,- prosiguió Cosme, mientras se convertía en pez y volvía a la pecera- si la decisión fuera entre ella y "Trixie Tang"- continuo, con una mueca de disgusto- definitivamente, yo diría que te quedaras con Vicky.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Timmy, pero Cosme ya no le contesto, pues había entrado ya al castillo.

El día siguiente a Timmy le pareció eterno. Tootie lo había seguido todo el día, preguntándole acerca del "incidente" de la tarde anterior, cosa que ya había hartado a Timmy, pero además, desde muy temprano, una duda había comenzado a danzar por su cerebro.

Cosmo y Wanda siempre le habían dicho que no podían interferir con el amor, según las reglas; sin embargo, Cosme había hecho que Vicky se "enamorara" de él, sin ningún problema… Sin duda, la hada tendría muchas preguntas que responder en cuanto volviera a casa…

-Eso es simple, en realidad.

Cosme estaba sentada en el suelo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Timmy paseaba por la habitación, interrogándola.

-Yo no soy en realidad una madrina mágica, Timothy- prosiguió la joven, aun sonriendo- solo estoy cumpliendo con un "servicio a la comunidad", por lo tanto, no tengo un reglamento… por eso es que puedo rehusarme a cumplir tus deseos, así como puedo interferir con el amor o concederte un desayuno aun después de las 10:30.

Timmy observo a su madrina, aterrado. Así que, en realidad, Cosme tenía muchísimo mas poder que sus padrinos. Bueno, tal vez no, pero al menos, era mas libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-Y¿por qué te pareció buena idea hacer que Vicky se "enamorara" de mí?

-Estaba aburrida- confeso Cosme, encogiéndose de hombros- aparte, estaba cumpliendo tu deseo, querido niño. Vicky ya es buena contigo¿no?

-¡No me refería a eso!¡Esto es una horrible locura!¡Deseo que deshagas este deseo!

Cosme fingió no escuchar a Timmy, provocando la ira de su ahijado.

-¡¡¡Timmy!!!- grito una dulce voz, afuera de su cuarto.

-¡Oh no!,¡es Vicky!

-¡¡¡No te escondas de mi, pequeño amor mío!!!- grito Vicky, tratando de abrir la puerta.

-¿Ves? Te digo que realmente podrían hacer una bella pareja- comento Cosme, disponiéndose a entrar a la pecera.

-¡¡¡Desearía saber porque crees esa tontería!!!- grito Timmy, impulsivamente, tratando de mantener la puerta cerrada.

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto la hada madrina, con su ya tan conocido tono sombrío- tus deseos son órdenes, querido Timothy- agrego, con una burlona reverencia.

-¡¡¡Espera!!!- grito el niño, dándose cuenta de que eso podría ser un tremendo error- ¡¡¡eso en realidad no era un deseo…!!!

-¡¡¡Demasiado tarde para arrepentirte!!!-alego Cosme, con una enorme y maquiavélica sonrisa.

* * *

Jaja¿Qué les parece? Me costo mucho trabajo terminar este capitulo… realmente no sabía hacia donde iba esto… jaja, pero ahora ya tengo una muy buena idea al respecto. Probablemente este fic solo se extienda un par de capitulos mas, el siguiente será el mas largo, sin duda. Y después quizás vengan un par de secuelas… jaja, pero aun no lo se!!!

Oh, y lamento terriblemente si el ultimo capitulo no les agrado el final… a mi tampoco, así que trate de justificarlo en este capitulo…


	8. Un obscuro y torcido futuro

Hola a todos!!! Muchas gracias por sus "Reviews" y me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia. Este capitulo, según yo, es bastante mas largo que los anteriores… jaja.

Bueno, no estoy segura de si debo agregar un "disclaimer" en cada capitulo… pero por si acaso… Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

* * *

Capitulo 8.

Timmy abrió muy lentamente los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo y el sol se colaba por la ventana. Era extraño. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido…

-¡Buenos días, Timmy!- grito Cosmo, saliendo de la nada; el padrino tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, con apariencia de no haber dormido en toda la noche, sin embargo, su tono era aun mas alegre que de costumbre.

-¡¿Cosmo?!- exclamo Timmy, observándolo. Desde el día en que sus padrinos le habían presentado a Cosme, el niño no los había visto. Sin duda, las cosas se ponían cada vez mas extrañas…

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Cosmo, distraído como siempre.

-Eh… no… ¿Dónde esta Wanda?

-¡Pues cuidando a la pequeña, lógicamente!- exclamo Cosmo, con una sonrisa, al parecer, divertido, como si Timmy hubiera preguntado la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-¿La pequeña? Es decir… ¿tu bebe ya nació¿y fue niña?... espera un segundo… ¿Dónde esta Cosme?

El padrino observo a Timmy, consternado. había hecho muchas preguntas… ¡pero todas eran muy tontas!

-Eh… Timmy… mi hija nació hace 7 años… y Cosme esta con su ahijada, naturalmente.

"¿Ahijada?" pensó Timmy "¿es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco¿han pasado 7 años¿que pasa aquí? no recuerdo nada excepto…" y de pronto todo estuvo muy claro. Cosme lo había llevado al futuro, para mostrarle como es que su relación con Vicky podía funcionar…

-Timmy¿te sientes bien?

-Debo ir a la escuela- fue la oración mas coherente que el niño pudo articular, así que, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a darse un baño.

-¿Qué le pasa a Timmy?- pregunto Wanda, saliendo de la pecera; también ella parecía estar desvelada… pero también parecía mas contenta que de costumbre.

-No lo se- contesto Cosmo, sinceramente preocupado- ¿y la niña?

-Por fin se ha quedado dormida- contesto su esposa, con una sonrisa- vaya… pase una noche horrorosa tratando de consolarla por esa pesadilla…

-Lo se. Estuve ahí contigo¿recuerdas?- dijo el padrino, sonriendo, mientras sujetaba a la hada por la cintura, acercándola hacia él.

-Si. Pero tú has podido dormir un rato más que yo- agrego Wanda, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno… podríamos dormir lo que resta del día…-sugirió Cosmo, besando a su esposa en la mejilla, con suma dulzura.

-No lo se, cariño. Timmy no parece sentirse bien…¿crees que debamos…?

-Estará bien- alego Cosmo, restándole importancia al asunto- ha hecho unas preguntas extrañas, como si de pronto no recordara nada… pero estoy seguro de que si hay algún problema Cosme podrá ayudarlo.

-¿Crees que es buena idea volver a dejarlo al cuidado de tu hermana? La ultima vez…

-Oh, pero término siendo una maravillosa idea¿no te parece? Vicky no ha vuelto a ser la malvada niñera de antes…

-Umm… de acuerdo. Aun así, si mañana sigue igual de despistado hablare con él.

Cosmo y Wanda sonrieron, complacidos. Aquellos últimos años habían sido de enorme dicha para ambos. Además, gracias a una pequeña "locura" de Cosme, no habían tenido que preocuparse de que Vicky torturara a Timmy por mucho tiempo. Sin duda, la vida era mas tranquila ahora…

* * *

Timmy se miro en el espejo, después de haberse bañado. Su cabello estaba un poco mas corto, pero el nuevo "look" le sentaba bien. Sus dientes seguían siendo de inmensas proporciones, pero dado que su cara era ya más grande, no se veían tan… extraños.

-Bien, cálmate Timmy- murmuro el chico, mientras se cepillaba los dientes- vas a estar bien. Actúa normal y no te muestres sorprendido por lo que pase a tu alrededor.

Repitiendo aquella frase como un mantra, Timmy bajo pesadamente las escaleras. En la cocina, encontró a sus padres, que al parecer, no habían sido afectados por los años. Sin embargo, sus padres parecían ajenos a su presencia, su madre solo le paso su desayuno y se despidió rápidamente de él, antes de que se marchara a la escuela.

* * *

-¡Hey, Timmy!

El chico volteo y se encontró frente a frente con un muchacho un poco más alto que él, de apariencia ligeramente musculosa y con el cabello rubio ligeramente largo. Timmy lo observo unos segundos, sin reconocerlo, cuando sonrió, sin embargo, al ver los frenillos, Timmy reconoció a su amigo Chester (no me pregunten como es que sigue usando frenillos después de tanto tiempo…)

-¡Hola Chester!- saludo alegremente Timmy- ¿Dónde esta AJ?

-¡Hola Timmy!

El chico miro a AJ, que estaba casi igual de irreconocible que Chester. Su cabello tenía ahora un estilo afro y era el más alto de los 3, y el más delgado.

-¡Hola, AJ!- saludaron Chester y Timmy al mismo tiempo.

Y así, los 3 entraron a la escuela.

* * *

Timmy no había puesto ni la más remota atención a la clase. Estaba ocupado, observando a sus compañeros, y lo mucho que habían cambiado en 7 años.

Trixie estaba sentada en una de las bancas de hasta atrás. Su cabello seguía siendo largo y suave, su rostro se veía más o menos igual, y su figura era delgada, muy al estilo de Britney Britney. Sin embargo, por alguna razón incomprensible, Timmy ya no se sentía tan atraído por ella.

Al lado de Trixie estaba Verónica. Su cabello estaba un poco mas largo y lo traía suelto, de modo que le cubría el rostro cuando escribía. Su figura era un poco más delgada que la de Trixie, pero algo le decía a Timmy que la chica ya no deseaba ser como su "mejor amiga"

Detrás de ellas, estaban Tad y Chad, ambos altos y delgados, con su fina ropa y sus peinados a la moda. No habían cambiado en lo más mínimo…

Dos asientos detrás de Timmy estaba Elmer, que seguía teniendo aquel inmenso grano, pero que también se había hecho de una complexión más musculosa. Junto a él, San Jay, que era extremadamente delgado, pero no muy alto.

Además, Timmy noto que tenía muchos compañeros, pero no podía reconocerlos de su pasado, así que decidió no darle importancia al asunto.

* * *

Era la hora del descanso y los 3 chicos se encontraban en la cafetería, desayunando. Timmy deseaba averiguar lo más que pudiera de ese extraño futuro, pero no podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Se hallaba pensando una estrategia cuando de pronto…

-¡Hola chicos!

Timmy observo a la chica que los hablaba y que en ese momento se sentaba al lado de Chester, al tiempo que lo abrazaba con singular alegría. Timmy no lograba reconocerla, así que supuso que había conocido a la muchacha en la preparatoria.

-Hola, amor- saludo Chester, mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla. Timmy sonrió al recordar como su amigo era, supuestamente, "alérgico a las chicas"

La muchacha en cuestión era pequeña, pero de buena figura, con el cabello largo y negro, ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía una sonrisa muy linda. Timmy sacudió a cabeza, ligeramente. ¡Esa era la novia de Chester¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

En eso, la campana sonó y la chica se puso de pie.

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo, inclinándose para darle un breve beso a su novio- ¡Nos vemos después!- y comenzó a alejarse. De pronto, pareció recordar algo- por cierto, Timmy, mi hermana dice que te vera esta tarde, en tu casa.

-¡¿Tu hermana?!- pregunto Timmy, intrigado.

-Claro- contesto la joven, sonriendo- ¿es que te has olvidado de tu novia, tontito?

Timmy paso saliva. ¿Que clase de futuro oscuro y torcido era ese¿Quién era la hermana de esta misteriosa chica?- Eh…

-Vicky te vera a las 6, en cuanto salga de trabajar. así que procura terminar pronto tus tareas- continuo Tootie, con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

La realidad cayó como un témpano de hielo sobre el inocente niño. Durante todo el día, se había olvidado que esa era la forma oscura y enferma de Cosme de mostrarle porque creía que las cosas entre él y su malvada niñera podían funcionar…

* * *

El resto del día pasó muy rápidamente, para gran desgracia de Timmy. De modo que, cuando menos sintió, ya estaba en su casa, eran las 6 de la tarde y alguien llamaba a la puerta. 

El chico paso saliva, antes de abrir. Ahí, en la entrada de su hogar, se encontraba Vicky. Pero, de cierta forma, no era ella. Su cabello estaba suelto y era del mismo largo que el de su hermana, también ligeramente ondulado. Seguía igual de delgada, pero en su ojos resplandecía cierta bondad que Timmy creía era imposible que su niñera mostrara. Vestía un traje negro, y su saco exhibía un lindo prendedor en forma de flor.

-Hola, corazón- saludo Vicky, con dulzura- ¿listo para nuestra cita?

Timmy no pudo pensar en nada más que en asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Listo!!! un nuevo capitulo!!! al fin!!! jaja, pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo... pero dejare la re-aparición de Cosme para el siguiente capitulo. Tratare de actuarlizar lo mas pronto posible!!! 


	9. Cliché

Capitulo 9

Una vez mas, el "disclaimer"; los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman

* * *

Vicky se reía, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, en un gesto nervioso. Sonreía por cualquier tontería y observaba embelesada al chico sentado delante de ella. Timmy no podía creer que la chica sentada frente a él fuera la misma malvada niñera a la que alguna vez le había tenido tanto miedo. Habían pasado 7 años… y todo parecía muy distinto.

-Así que¿qué quieres hacer después?- pregunto Vicky, sonriendo con dulzura y timidez.

-Pues… eh… yo…- Timmy no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer. Nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños, había pensado encontrarse en esa situación. Temía hacer enfadar a Vicky y eso sin duda concluiría con gritos y reproches y quizás algún castigo particularmente doloroso.

-Podríamos ir al cine- sugirió ella, encogiéndose de hombros- en realidad, no me importa a donde vayamos, mientras estemos juntos…

"Oh Dios," pensó Timmy, mordiéndose el labio "esa frase es tan "cliché". Sin embargo, de pronto se encontró a si mismo contestando:

-Ir al cine suena maravilloso, dulzura.

Ante esto, Vicky se rió, con una risita tonta. Si, definitivamente, la adolescencia les sentaba muy mal a ambos…

* * *

Cosmo y Wanda observaron a Timmy entrar a su habitación. Los padrinos habían tenido un día muy atareado, pues su pequeña había empezado su entrenamiento en la escuela de hadas y se empeñaba en practicar sus conocimientos con sus padres.

Sin embargo, ahora la pequeña se había ido a dormir y los padrinos habían salido a esperar a Timmy. Ya era noche, y les preocupaba que el chico tardara en llegar. No obstante, en cuanto lo vieron entrar por la puerta, dedujeron que no había nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Qué tal tu cita, cariño?- pregunto Wanda, amablemente.

-Genial- comento Timmy, con una expresión embelesada- ¿Cuándo fue que Vicky se volvió tan… maravillosa?

-¡Hace 7 años!- grito Cosmo, con una enorme sonrisa y exagerado entusiasmo- todo cortesía de mi hermanita.

Timmy se apresuro a ponerse la pijama y disponerse a dormir. Todo parecía un hermoso sueño. Recordaba su discusión con su madrina sustituta y lo molesto que había estado de que Cosme hiciera que Vicky se enamorara de él. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se sentía muy feliz.

Era extraño, en realidad. Él y Vicky habían ido al cine y a pasear por el centro comercial. Había disfrutado mucho su conversación, lo dulce que su antigua niñera se había vuelto… todo parecía muy distinto, pero Timmy sentía que, toda la bondad recién descubierta en Vicky, siempre había estado ahí, solo que nunca la había dejado salir…

"Oh, eso es tan cliché" pensó el muchacho, mientras el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-Coincido contigo. Pero debes admitir, que tenía razón- comento una burlona vocecita, que el chico identifico con Cosme.

Todo se nublo y de pronto, solo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, bello durmiente!

Timmy abrió los ojos muy lentamente. La luz del sol le molestaba, y parecía indicar que ya era más de medio día.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 12.30- anuncio Cosme, sonriendo- tus padres han salido y Vicky esta allá abajo… no ha querido despertarte, pero te ha estado preparando un rico desayuno.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo el niño, levantándose.

-Eso a veces les pasa a mis "victimas" de viajes en el tiempo… nunca fui muy buena con ello…

-Espera… eso quiere decir… ¿Qué estoy de vuelta en el presente?

-Pues si. Y si yo fuera tu, bajaría de inmediato a desayunar, antes de que…

-¡Oh, Timothy! –llamo una alegre voz, fuera de su cuarto- ¡te traigo el desayuno!

Cosme se convirtió en un pez y se apresuro a entrar a su pecera. Timmy permaneció en donde estaba, sin atreverse siquiera a mover. Vicky abrió la puerta y entro.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo Vicky, dejando una bandeja con unos hot cakes al lado de la cama de Timmy.

-Hola…- saludo él, nervioso.

La niñera sonrió y se inclino levemente para darle un beso en la mejilla. En eso estaba cuando todo pareció congelarse. Timmy observo a su alrededor, inquieto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Cosme¿qué haces?- pregunto el niño.

-¿Yo¡Yo no he hecho nada!- se defendió la madrina.

-Fui yo- exclamo una profunda voz- Jurgen Von Strangulo.

De la nada, el hada más fuerte de mundo mágico apareció. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y parecía muy molesto.

-Ups, creo que estoy en problemas…- murmuro Cosme, saliendo de la pecera con toda la elegancia que podía, al tiempo que sonreía tímidamente.

Timmy observo a su madrina sustituta y a Jurgen. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a complicarse...

* * *

Listo!!! Un nuevo capitulo!!! Jaja, realmente no me gusta del todo… pero funciona bien. El próximo capitulo será el ultimo, espero no tardarme mucho en escribirlo… Ojala les halla gustado!!! Dejen sus reviews, please! Es un favor que mucho les he de agradecer. Me gustaría escuchar sus sugerencias y comentarios. 


	10. El final de la primera parte

Capitulo 10

Finalmente!!! El último capitulo!!! Jaja, espero que les guste!!! Dejen muchos reviews, please. Y perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Y, desde luego, los padrinos magicos no me pertenecen. jaja

* * *

Timmy observo mientras su madrina embozaba la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto. Haciendo ojos de cachorrito, el hada miraba a Jurgen, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Hola Jurgie,- saludo ella- tantos años de no verte…

-¡¡¡Cosme!!!- grito Jurgen, con un tono bastante molesto- ¡¡¡has desobedecido las reglas!!! Y por eso… - prosiguió, con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Pero Jurgencito…!- alego Cosme, acercándose a él, con una ademán muy dulce y… ¿seductor? –yo solo he cumplido los deseos del joven Timothy.

-¡Nada!- grito el padrino mágico, obviamente haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la sonrisa de la hada y la forma en la que ésta lo miraba- ¡¡¡ahora, regresaras al Anti-Mundo y no saldrás, nunca jamás!!!

-¡Genial!

Timmy observo a la recién aparecida. El hada de los dientes sonreía, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de su marido, lanzándole a Cosme una mirada que parecía decir: "Aléjate de mi marido. Ya"

-Dientecita…- saludo Cosme, con aquel tono que Timmy había aprendido a temer, mientras sonría maliciosamente- ¿nos disculpas un segundo? Jurgen y yo debemos discutir un poco acerca de mi… situación.

El hada de los dientes no parecía feliz y, sin duda alguna, observaba a Cosme de la manera en que solo puede mirar una mujer extremadamente celosa.

-Jurgie- prosiguió la madrina sustituta- tu sabes que solo quería ayudar al joven Turner. Si me das otra oportunidad…

-No lo creo- alego Jurgen, sin embargo, su tono comenzaba a dejar de ser tan firme y seguro como al principio.

Timmy observo a su madrina. Sin duda, era tan malvada como había sospechado desde un principio. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba planeando algo verdaderamente malévolo. Era la misma expresión de cuando había concedido su ultimo deseo…

* * *

¡¡¡Poof!!! 

-¡Hola Timmy!¡Hola Jurgen!¡Hola hada de los dientes!¡Hola hermanita!

Los 4 mencionados voltearon a ver a Cosmo, que había aparecido de la nada, con una sonrisa un tanto tonta en el rostro y, como siempre, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡Cosmo!- grito Jurgen, por primer vez contento de ver al padrino mágico- parece que tenemos un problema…

-Oh, ya lo creo- dijo Cosmo, sonriendo aun mas- ¿alguien sabe donde conseguir una tarta de manzana y cereza, con helado de piña, chocolate derretido, salsa de frambuesa, chispas de colores y…

¡¡¡Antipoof!!!

-¡Cosmo, cerebro de bambú! Las chicas dijeron muffin de chocolate con fresa, salsa de piña, helado de coco, chispas de chocolate y…

-¡Claro que no!¡no olvidaría lo que me pidió mi pudín!

-Parece que si porque mi antipudin dijo claramente que…

¡¡¡Poof!!!

-¡¿Quieren dejar de discutir?!¡Me duele la cabeza!¿Donde esta mi pastel de vainilla con zarzamoras, cubierta de chocolate blanco y salsa de moras?

¡¡¡Antipoof!!!

-¿Pastel de vainilla con zarzamoras, cubierta de chocolate blanco y salsa de moras?¡creí que habíamos acordado comer un sándwich de cajeta, nuez, crema de maní y….!

-¡Oh, no!- grito Wanda- ¡comeremos galletas de chocolate, con relleno de limón y una cubierta de salsa de blueberry…!

-¡De ninguna forma!¡ellos irán por un chocolate con crema de chantilly, malvaviscos, chocolate derretido…!

-¿Creí que querían un capuchino frío con merengue y cajeta?- intento Cosmo, sonriendo muy ligeramente.

-¡Cerebro de bambú!, es obvio que lo que las chicas quieren es un moka con nuez, chantilly y chispas de fresa…

-Eso no es…

-¡Claro que si!

-Me rehusó a comer…

-¡Pero Wanda, debes comer algo…!

-¡No quiero decir eso, idiota!¡me refiero a que…!

-¡Esta enorme panza no me deja comer con los pies!

-¡Anti Wanda eso es por que…!

-Oh, claro, escuchemos al antigenio

-Bueno, es mas de lo que se puede decir de ti¡idiota!

-¡Quiero un helado de vanilla y…!

* * *

-Umm… creo que he olvidado que hago aquí…-murmuro Jurgen, puesto que su cabeza ya empezaba a dolerle. Su esposa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Toda esa platica de comida había revuelto las ideas en su cabeza y ahora tenía mucha hambre. 

-Estabas felicitando por mi maravilloso trabajo, Jurgen- se apresuro a decir Cosme, aprovechando la situación.

-¿En serio? Porque tengo la impresión de que…

-¡Esta platica de comida te ha confundido un poco¿Por qué no van tu y dientecita a "la corona" para una romántica cena para 2? Yo me encargo de esto…

-De acuerdo…- murmuro Jurgen, aunque no muy convencido. Pero al ver la sonrisa de su esposa, sonrió y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

-Pensándolo bien, tráiganme un café americano, con poca azúcar- dijo Wanda, sonriendo, antes de volver a su pecera con una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

-Lo mismo para mi- dijo Anti Wanda, sonriendo también y regresando a la pecera.

-De acuerdo… vamos a buscar sus cafés… -murmuro Anti Cosmo.

-Bien… por cierto, hermanita¿Qué hacia Jurgen aquí?

-Oh, nada, nada en realidad. ¿Verdad, Timothy?

-Este, no…

-Bien, hasta luego entonces Timmy. ¡Nos vemos luego Cosme!

-¡Hasta luego, hermano, antihermano!

Y con esto, el padrino y el antipadrino desaparecieron.

-Que oportuna aparición¿no crees?- pregunto Cosme, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sin duda te salvaron- comento Timmy, sonriendo. Su madrina comenzaba a agradarle.

-Sin embargo… creo que es hora de deshacer "tu deseo"…

-Si…- murmuro el niño, aunque algo indeciso. Comenzaba a gustarle la nueva Vicky.

-¡Muy bien!- grito Cosme, con exagerada alegría.

-¡Espera, aun no…!- intento detenerla Timmy, pero era tarde, la madrina ya había usado su magia para deshacer su deseo.

Justo en ese momento, la escena que había estado ocurriendo antes de que llegara Jurgen se descongelo. Cosme volvió a su pecera, sonriendo, dejando a una muy desconcertada Vicky sentada al lado de Timmy.

-¿Qué sucede…?¿Que hago aquí…?

-Eh…¿me traías el desayuno a la cama?

-Oh¡no lo creo, gusano!- grito Vicky, poniéndose de pie- levántate, tienes tareas que hacer, prosiguió, saliendo de la habitación, dispuesta a comerse el desayuno que con tanto amor le había preparado a Timmy en la mañana, cuando aun lo "amaba"

"Y todo vuelve a la normalidad" pensó el chico, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a la pecera colocada en su cómoda, antes de levantarse y prepararse para un largo día de torturas con Vicky.

Desde la pecera, Cosme sonreía. De verdad, su ahijado le agradaba. Y esto de ser madrina mágica comenzaba a gustarle. Quizás lo considerara como trabajo permanente. Y aun tenía varias ideas para complicar la vida de Timmy antes de que su sobrino y antisobrino nacieran…

* * *

¡¡¡¡Listo!!!! El fin. Jaja¿Qué les pareció? De verdad me gustaría recibir sus reviews y su opinión sobre que les gustaría que pasara en las secuelas. 

Jaja, en la siguiente historia, conoceremos a AntiCosme, así como aparecerá Norm y Cosme hará que alguien mas se enamore de Timmy. Quizás también aparezcan Mamá Cosma y Don Papi. Pero solo tal vez. Jaja

Gracias por leer. Espero tener pronto el primer capitulo de la secuela.


End file.
